


Sneezes are Sexy

by onepageatatime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, Coughing, F/M, Fever, Flu, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, S6E11, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime/pseuds/onepageatatime
Summary: Canon divergence from S6E11, after Emma gets back from the wish world.One shot for now. If y'all want me to continue it I will just let me know!Killian falls ill and Emma takes the day off to take care of him... really take care of him. After facing Gideon for the first time, she does not want to put off anything with him any longer.  Mild sexual content.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am becoming increasingly annoyed that there has not been a scene like this for Killian and Emma... so I wrote one myself :P  
> One shot for now. If y'all want me to continue it I will just let me know!

 

“We’re gonna switch to water,” Emma laughed, looking at Killian and remembering the beer-bellied buffoon she had run into only hours earlier.

“What, for drinking?” Hook asked in disbelief, his blood might as well be Rum at this point.

“Yeah,” Emma sighed deeply as she finally embraced him, pulling Henry in at her side. It was incredible to feel the familiar texture of Hook’s leather jacket and his warm breath on her neck for the first time since returning from her wish world. She was still a little shaky from meeting, and temporarily defeating, her supposed killer for the first time; and even more so because he was one of her friend’s sons.

“You do not know how happy I am to see you love,” Hook’s smooth voice quavered, holding her tightly to his chest.

“Trust me, I get it. We need to stop getting separated like this,” Emma smiled, resting her chin on his shoulder and sighing with relief. 

“Agreed,” he whispered, gently kissing her cheek.

Emma heard shuffling on the pavement beside them and the unmistakable feeling of her father’s hand on her shoulder.

“I think we all need to get home and rest; especially you,” David suggested, pulling Emma into a second hug of his own. Kissing the top of her head, he let a tear escape from his eye. At least his family was a little closer to being back together. 

“We are all in agreement then,” Hook chimed in, wrapping his handed arm back around Emma, “let’s get us all home.”

“Yes,” Henry added, pushing in between his mother and her companion, “let’s  _ all  _ go home.” 

Hook chuckled at the boy's cheek, which came in handy as he coughed softly into his arm, as he was able to cover it up a little better. He quickly shook it off and put his arm back around the two of them, smiling.

Emma glanced at Killian with with slight concern, she’d never heard as much as a sniffle out of him. If she weren’t so tired from the last day, or days, she wasn’t sure at this point, she would’ve thought more of it but all she could think of at that moment was sleep. She decided to let it go for now.

Emma kept her arms around Henry as Killian hung onto her shoulders, and the budding family said their goodbyes to the others and began to walk home.

When they arrived, Henry immediately started making hot cocoa as Hook helped Emma into her pj’s. She was so surprised at the immaculate state of their house, and the clean and seemingly ironed sheets that laid atop her and Killian’s bed, that she paused in the doorway. 

“Killian did you  _ clean up?”  _ she questioned him, shocked.

“Well… yes,” he admitted, blushing slightly, “Henry helped though, using that dragon-like contraption, I think he called it a vacuum?”

Emma nodded, impressed, and wondered how they had time for all this. Other than Gideon, things must have been slow in Storybrooke if they had resorted to cleaning the already tidy house Emma kept. Knowing them, they had probably made a mess with practicing sword fights or something else like that and were just trying to cover it up.

After changing into some looser and more comfortable clothes, she climbed into bed. Hook tucked the soft satin sheets around her as she relaxed against her pillow, finally unwinding from her latest adventure. She was very tired, but so relieved to be home and have new hope that she might be able to change her destiny. 

 Just then Henry knocked, waiting to hear an invitation to come in. He had been extremely cautious entering her room since Hook moved in. Emma had guessed he had probably walked in on Regina one time or another with Robin and didn’t want a repeat with his other mom. He came in with the hot cocoa and set it down on the bedside table next to Emma.

“I knew you’d get back,” Henry whispered, smiling at his mother, who looked more content than she had since her visions started.

“I always do kid,” Emma answered, a small grin appearing on her face as she let her eyes close. Henry sat down next to her and took her hand. He was so relieved to have both of his mother’s home, and both of them happy. “You know kid, you would make a great knight,” Emma continued playfully, remembering what a brave knight Wish-Henry had been, standing up to what he believed to be the Evil Queen.

“How do you know?” Henry asked, chuckling slightly.

“‘Cause I saw it,” Emma confessed, opening her eyes slightly. Henry furrowed his brow, 

“What do you mea-” 

“I have a lot to tell you,” Emma said, cutting her son off, “but it will have to wait until tomorrow.” She trailed off, rolling over and pulling the blankets up to her chin. “I love you guys, but I need to sleep,” she finished, yawning and snuggling further into her pillow. “I promise, I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“We love you too,” Henry laughed, looking up at Hook who smiled back at him,and then again discreetly coughed into his arm. “Goodnight mom,” Henry said, yawning tiredly.

Hook was so happy to have his Emma back. Things seemed to be getting back to what might be the most normal they had been in a long time. He hoped with all his heart that after Gideon was finally taken care of, he, Emma and Henry would be able to settle into a normal routine. 

“Goodnight, Hook,” Henry remarked, walking towards the door.

“Goodnight lad,” Hook yawned back, climbing in bed next to Emma and pulling her close. They intertwined their fingers and slowly fell into a parallel breathing pattern, the tickle in Killian's throat growing stronger with every snore.

 

******

 

Emma woke the next morning to a tremendously loud sneeze that shook the entire bed frame. Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled over to face the source of the sound, Killian, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light from the window. They  _ really _ needed to buy some shades. 

“Killian?” she asked sleepily, looking up into her pirate's eyes. His nose was red and swollen and he had a slightly pained expression on his face. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing love, I think it’s just a little hay fev-ahchoo!” He sneezed again, groaning and rubbing his neck from the whiplash.

“Hmm.. I don’t know about that,” Emma said, frowning and sitting herself up. She gently pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, but quickly withdrew it as if it were about to be scorched. “You’re burning up.” 

She took his chin in her palm and tilted it towards her, realizing how very flushed he looked, and saw his eyes struggling to focus on her. Not good.

“Don’t be silly,” Hook reassured, gently pushing her hands off him and attempting to plaster on a smile, “I don’t get sick.”

“Tell that to your fever,” Emma retorted, getting to her feet and walking into the bathroom. 

Killian groaned, watching her make her way, admiring her perfectly messy bed head. As she disappeared behind the door, he rolled over to face the wall and closed his eyes, trying to get the pounding in his head to stop. He just wanted to go back to sleep and escape all the pain. Five more minutes, five more minutes and then he would be fine, he convinced himself, snuggling further into his pillow.

“Killian,” Emma warned, attempting to pull him back over to face her. He allowed it, but kept his eyes shut; they were too sensitive to keep open with that blasted light coming from the window. 

He felt a cool hand on his cheek and leaned into it gratefully. He was so hot, too hot.

“Come on Killian, I mean it, we need to lower that fever.” 

He sighed opening his eyes that immediately connected with Emma’s. Emma sat perched on the edge of the bed looking back at him with that look of hers. That concerned, adorable expression that Killian both loved and hated at the same time, but especially hated when she was concerned for him. She had two small pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. 

“What the bloody hell is that?” Hook questioned, looking down at the pills as if they were about to attack him in battle. 

“They’re just some ibuprofen, medicine, they’ll help you feel better,” Emma soothed, holding her hands out to the pirate. 

He raised an eyebrow, still not used to and completely trustful of this world’s modern medicine, but reached out and took the pills from Emma, popping them in his mouth and reaching his hand back for the water. 

“See, now was that so hard?” Emma teased as he swallowed them and continued to drink the entire glass dry. 

“Well actually, yes. My throat is so swollen I could barely swallow the water itself,” Hook admitted slamming down the glass on the bed side table and wiping his mouth dry with his sleeve.

“So you _do_ admit you’re sick then?”   
“No, I admit I have hayfever, nothing more,” he replied, a crooked smile appearing on his face. He didn’t want Emma to worry, no matter how awful he really did feel.

“You’re impossible,” Emma sighed, standing up and walking to the bedroom door. “Now don’t you dare get out of that bed,” Emma instructed, “I’m going to go get Henry ready for school.” 

“There’s only one reason I would ever stay in bed past 8 a.m. and somehow I don’t think that’s what you have in mind,” Hook complained, starting to pull back the covers.

“Don’t do it,” Emma warned again, giving him her look of death. “You, Killian Jones, are taking a sick day whether you like it or not.” Leaving him no room for argument, she strode out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Hook sighed, admitting defeat. Closing his eyes and leaning further into his pillow, he let his body fall back into a fitful sleep, apparently having nothing better to do.

 

********

 

“Killian? Killian, you need to eat something.” Hook heard the gentle ring of Emma’s voice say, waking him from his nap. He moaned softly and forced his eyelids open. They were so heavy. 

Emma again sat at the edge of the bed, this time holding a tray with a steaming bowl of soup. It looked very good, the inviting steam rising out of the bowl, Hook was sure it smelled heavenly, but he couldn’t smell a thing. He stretched his arms above his head, stretching and trying to relieve his achy muscles.

“Looks good love, no fire damage in the kitchen I hope?” Hook teased, sniffing hard to try and make it easier for him to breathe. 

“Ha ha ha,” Emma retorted, “no fire damage. It’s Campbell's,”  she assured him. 

“Ah, I see, the soup from the can.”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“Do you want the soup in your mouth or on your head?” she threatened jokingly, moving the entire tray above his head. 

“I tease, I actually am a bit peckish,” Hook admitted, sitting himself up with much difficulty and taking the tray from Emma.

“Be careful, it’s hot,” Emma informed him before walking to the other side of the bed and plopping down next to him.

Hook paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth. He lowered it back into the bowl and looked at her, perplexed.

“What are you doing?” 

“Lying down with my boyfriend,” she said, grinning at him. “Eat your soup.”

“Emma I don’t want to get you sick too,” Hook stated, shoveling a spoonful of soup into his mouth. 

“Nonsense, we slept in the same bed last night, I’ve already been exposed to your germs.” 

“Come on Swan, I don’t want to take any chances, you need to focus on figuring out what to do about Gide-ah-choo!” He sneezed suddenly, nearly spilling the remaining soup all over his lap. 

“Killian, it’s okay,” Emma said, taking his hand, “if it means spending the day with you and taking care of you. I’ll deal with Gideon using the power of super sneezes if I have to. 

Hook chuckled, a tired smile appearing on his face. 

“You are as stubborn as you are beautiful Miss Swan.”

“Why thank you Captain Hook,” Emma replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Hey, you feel less hot.” 

“I’m offended,” Killian scoffed jokingly, taking one more spoonful of soup and placing the tray on the floor, “I don’t think I look any different than when we first met.”

“You’re not going to finish your soup?” Emma pouted, rolling closer to Killian, “even though I worked  _ sooo _ hard on it?”

“I will, later. I don’t want to finish a good thing too quickly,” he explained, turning to face her.

“Sure, likely story,” Emma teased.

“It’s true, love I really do like the soup, I’m just full for now” 

Emma smiled, slowly running her fingers down his torso.

“Emma, what are you doing?”

“I just missed you,” Emma whispered, running her hand down the small of his back, “and knowing this town, I don’t know the next time we’ll have the house completely to ourselves…without an interruption...”

Hook furrowed his brow in confusion, she couldn’t possibly want to do anything of this sort right now, could she? 

“Emma…” he started, shaking his head slightly. If she wasn’t already sick, this act would undoubtedly do the trick.

“Come onnn...,” Emma coaxed him, “Show me the damage Captain Hook can  _ really _ do..” She had her hands on his waist now, pulling him closer to her own body until she could feel his heart beating in his chest. Her face was so close to his that She could practically taste his lips and feel the warmth of his breath.

“Emma I don’t think it would be wise-” He was cut off abruptly as Emma very quickly climbed on top of him.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow,” she whispered. “It could be the day that I really  _ do _ die, heck it could be tonight for all we know. But I’m  _ here now _ ... so let me be with you. Let us be together.” She tucked a lock of golden hair behind her ear and leaned in until their lips met. 

Emma was not playing fair, Killian couldn’t very well argue with that and she knew it. With everything in the past 3 and a half years; running around stopping curse after curse, saving damsel after damsel in distress, they had never once fully lain together as a couple should. 

But Emma  _ was  _ here now, and the fact of the matter was that he did not know for sure how long they had left with each other.

“Besides, as you said, it’s only hay fever,” Emma continued, snapping him back from of his thoughts. Smiling and pressing her forehead on Killian’s, she claimed his mouth with a passionate kiss, he didn’t fight it. Their lips moved in and out repeatedly, each kiss getting deeper and increasingly bruising. Killian suddenly withdrew, rolling Emma over on her back, and began to kiss the bridge of her neck, heading downward until he reached the top of her right breast. He lingered, hovering above her skin, panting, before quickly turning his head to sneeze with much force. 

“Sorry love, that probably didn’t help the mood,” Killian sniffed, rubbing his nose and blushing slightly, looking back at her with those mesmerizing blue eyes.  
“Nonsense, sneezes are sexy, now get back here,” Emma  chuckled, pulling him back into her as she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it effortlessly over his head. 

“Emma, I have thought about this moment a lot.. I’m just.. Not at my best right now, and I wanted it to be perfect..”

“It will be perfect,” Emma insisted, “I’m with you.”

The look in her eyes was clearly genuine, and in all honestly, Killian didn’t know how much longer he could resist his enchantress. 

“Okay love, you win, now come here,” he finally gave in, crushing their lips together with considerable force.

She began to unbutton her shirt, slowly, making Hook wait for each one. With him having only one functional hand, Emma had to do most of the undressing, but she didn’t mind; it gave her the chance to make him wait for her, long for her, even more. Once she snapped the last button, Killian used his hook to rip her bra off of her body and then hungrily grabbed the back of her head, pulling her lips back into his.

“I want all of you,” Emma panted, pulling away to face him again and practically ripping his pants down his legs and onto the floor, “every inch.”

“And you shall have it,” Hook whispered, as their bodies slowly intertwined. At this moment, it didn’t matter that his head was pounding, or that he couldn’t breathe through his nose, or even that he was so unreasonably cold in the heated room. He was with Emma, the two of them finally as one, and nothing in the world could ruin that. 

 

*******

 

“I’m  _ so _ glad we did that.” Emma sighed, rubbing her pirate's bare chest as they laid side by side, the sheets cascaded over them. She looked up at him from where her head rested on his shoulder, and she felt her cheeks instantly go red. Over three years together and he could still make her cheeks flush and her heart race with a single glance. That was impressive.

“Yeah, we will see if you feel the same way when you wake up like this,” Killian laughed, coughing hard into the air, with only the slightest bit of exaggeration.

“We’ll see,” Emma sing-songed, “I have a very good immune system.” 

“Yes, of course. ‘Cause I didn’t come back to town a few months ago to you practically on your deathbed,” Killian joked, remembering how sick Emma and her family had been when he had returned from the underworld, “and why do I get the feeling you only made me stay home today because you wanted to, how do you say it, ‘get in my pants’?”

“Well, I won’t deny it was a perk, but you really are too sick to be up and about.”

“But not sick enough to stop you from sleeping with me.”

“Hey, this wasn’t a one sided thing,” Emma defended, “plus, it  _ did _ keep you in bed now didn’t it?” 

“Well you didn’t give me much of a choice love, you can be very persuasive.”

“I’m not going to deny that either,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around him again and rolling herself back onto his lap. 

“I love you Killian Jones, never forget it.”

“And I love you, Emma Swan” he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck all the way down, withdrawing to caress her cheek while suppressing a cough. 

Emma sighed, reluctantly climbing off of Killian’s lap and staring back at him with concern. 

It had been several hours since she had sent Henry to school, several hours since Killian had downed some ibuprofen, and she could tell it was starting to wear off. 

“Alright, Mr. Hay Fever, let’s get you some more medicine, shall we,? Emma suggested, receiving a groan and an eyeroll from her obstinate patient. 

“Do you have to go?” he whined, running his hand up her leg and to the angle of her hip, his eyes moving over every inch of her perfectly sculpted body before meeting hers, sending a shiver up her spine.

“I’ll be right back,” Emma said, blushing as she got up, walking away swinging her hips swinging a little more than usual. She could feel Killian’s eyes follow her every move until she disappeared into the bathroom to get the pills, and she loved every second of it. 

Closing the mirrored cupboard after grabbing the medication, she heard the sound of Killian sneezing repeatedly from behind her, groaning loudly after the fourth consecutive one and blowing his nose.

“Bloody hell,” she heard him say under his breath. 

“Don’t worry, I’m coming,” Emma called to him, quickly reopening the cabinet and grabbing some liquid Dayquil as well, knowing it would help with all that sneezing, no matter how cute they were. 

She walked back over to him, setting the meds on the dresser and throwing on his oversized shirt he was wearing before. 

“Are you trying to poison me?” Killian questioned, peering at the orange liquid with curiosity.

“No,” Emma laughed, “it’s some different medicine. It will help you stop sneezing all over everything, including me.” 

“I did warn you not to get too close, but even so, I don’t know if I can trust that strangely colored liquid…” 

“I promise, you’ll be fine, it just tastes like shit.”

“Wonderful,” Hook grimaced, staring back at the pungent looking liquid. Emma poured the correct amount into the cup and held it out to him. He reluctantly took it, tossing it down his throat like a shot. His face contorted as he began to taste the dreadful medicine, causing Emma to suppress a chuckle as she took the cup back from him.

“Here, wash it down with some water,” Emma suggested, handing him a glass. 

“Don’t tell me you expect me to take more of those pill things too?” 

“Oh come on Killian, you can’t even taste those,” Emma argued, handing him two more white capsules. 

“Medicine was very different in my land,” Hook replied with a grunt and tossed the pills down his throat.

“Yes, and mortality rates were much higher too,” Emma laughed, handing him a tissue as he sneezed yet again. “Lucky for you, we have managed to find something to help cure the flu.”

“For the last time Swan, it’s not the flu,” Killian groaned, “and if you thought it was you never would have done what we just did.” He raised an eyebrow.  _ Damn _ , Emma thought. Even with a fever, his mind was still sharp as a nail.

“Mom?” They both jumped as they heard a voice call up from downstairs. Henry was back from school. There eyes both turned to the clock resting on the bed side table, it read 4:37.

“How did it get so late?” Emma asked, the last time she had looked at the clock it was barely 2 o’clock.

“I guess we just took more time than we thought,” Hook grinned, raising an eyebrow. They had definitely taken their time. Emma’s face turned pink.

“Mom? Are you here?” she heard Henry’s voice say again, this time as he stomped up the stairs. 

Emma suddenly looked down, remembering that the only thing she had on was Killian’s shirt.

“Pants, I need pants,” Emma said, half talking to herself, walking over to where her sweats lay in a heap by the bed and quickly pulled them on. “One second Henry,” Emma shouted, hearing footsteps approaching the door. “For god sakes Killian cover yourself up,” she hissed at him. He sighed and pulled the blanket back over his lap. 

Once he was fully covered, Emma opened the door a crack putting her body between the door frame to try and hide the nude pirate from her son. Henry stood in the hall, followed by his newly found girlfriend Violet.

“Hey Henry, hey Violet,” Emma said nonchalantly smiling brightly at the pair, “how was school?”

“Fine,” they responded in unison, the same answer that they always gave her. 

“Hey how’s Killian doing?” Henry asked, trying to look into the room, standing on his tiptoes to see over Emma’s shoulder.

“He’s doing a little better, just resting,” Emma said quietly, closing the door a little more tightly to her side so Henry couldn’t see him, bare chested and in bed.

Henry looked over his mother, her hair was a blonde tangled mess and Killian's oversized shirt hung loosely over her small body, along with the same pajama pants she had on this morning. He felt his cheeks grow bright red as he puts the pieces together. 

“Uhhhm… that’s okay mom…” Henry stuttered out, scratching the back of his head nervously, “Violet and I are just gonna go do.. homework..” 

“Okay, door open though please,”

Henry looked back, thinking how ironic it was that the sixteen year olds had to keep the door open while the adults had been consorting in the middle of the afternoon.

He simply nodded stiffly and turned towards Violet, who had not caught on and started back at him in confusion.

“Let’s go,” he said to her quietly, taking her hand, his face still bright pink, and leading her towards his room across the hall.

“What was that about?” Emma heard Violet whisper as they walked through his door.

As soon as they disappeared into his room Emma closed the door behind her, leaning against the frame, closing her eyes and cursing under her breath. 

Killian sneezed loudly into the air, sniffing back loudly. “What’s wrong love” Henry catch on?” 

“Oh yeah.”

“Well we weren’t exactly subtle about it,” he chuckled, motioning to the disheveled  bed spread and bare chest.

“True.”

“The lad is sixteen, I’m sure he’s seen worse.”

“Killian!” Emma scolded, raising her brows.

“What? He’s in there with his girlfriend right now, how do you know they aren’t doing anything of the sort?”

“Because he’s sixteen, and he knows better,” Emma replied, only the smallest part of her mind questioning her son’s judgement. But after the look on Henry’s face after he realized what was going on, she doubted he would even think about getting intimate with Violet. Besides, he had only known her for a few months. And, he was only sixteen years old! “I should go start dinner,” Emma continued, changing the subject, “but if you don’t finish your soup, you don’t get any mac and cheese,” She threatened in a sing songy voice.

“But it’s cold,” Killian whined. 

“You are a handful when you’re sick, do you know that?” Emma took the tray downstairs to microwave, bringing it back only to find him sound asleep. She laughed quietly, not wanting to wake him; kissing his forehead, which was still much too warm, and left it by the bed to nibble on if he woke up before dinner. 

Before long the smell of baked pasta and cheese permeated the house, bringing Henry, Violet, and even a groggy pirate, who had managed to fully clothe himself before coming downstairs, to the kitchen table. Not wanting to get the kids sick, Killian plopped down in a chair at the far end, holding a new tissue box in hand, just in case.

They all sat down to a quiet dinner, Henry seemingly recovered from the events earlier. All of them laughed and smiled, enjoying the first normal, quiet night they had had in a long time. After they had finished, they all helped Killian upstairs and into bed, the box of tissues empty and all over the kitchen table, signaling a lived-in house and, at least for the moment, a normal family. 

Well, normal-ish anyways. 

 


End file.
